


Недоразумения

by Rhaina



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оправдания нужны не всегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Недоразумения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Misunderstandings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16027) by Sonya Omun. 



> Бета: philippa
> 
> Запрос на перевод отправлен; отказ от прав: все права принадлежат правообладателям.

«Прошу, позволь мне объяснить».  
Эти слова Соби мысленно повторял всю дорогу, решительно шагая к дому Рицки.  
Он надеялся, что Рицка позволит ему объясниться, даже если, придя к нему, Соби фактически нарушал прямой приказ.  
  
Вечерний воздух после холодного ливня, хлеставшего с полудня, обдавал бодрящей свежестью. Испещренное звездами небо время от времени нерешительно пряталось под дымчатой вуалью облаков.  
Соби был этому рад. Облака, идеально сочетавшиеся с его затянувшимся угрюмым настроением, были причиной неприятностей Соби.  
  
Во-первых, из-за них Кё, у которого кончились сигареты, не пошел за новой пачкой, а предпочел выкурить все сигареты Соби.  
А во-вторых — и это, по мнению Соби, было куда хуже, — в результате Рицка прождал его добрых пятнадцать минут у ворот без зонта, и дождь, словно в насмешку над его забывчивостью, лил еще сильней.   
  
                                                                                 ***  
Рицка требовательным тоном поинтересовался, где носило Соби, и голос подвел его всего раз. Конечно, ему было уже почти шестнадцать, и голос ломался.  
  
— Я зашел купить сигарет, — честно объяснил Соби, демонстрируя пачку Lucky Stars, которую он так и сжимал в руке, пока бежал от круглосуточного магазинчика.  
Рицка резко выхватил у него пачку и безжалостно смял ее:  
— То есть я рискую простудиться насмерть из-за твоей отвратительной привычки?!  
  
Две девушки вопросительно посмотрели на Рицку, проходя мимо. Тот, смутившись, отвел взгляд.  
  
Рицка резко втянул носом воздух, успокаиваясь, и прошипел:  
— Ты обещал забрать меня вовремя!  
Желудок Соби свело в приступе вины, и он глубже засунул руки в карманы, подавляя порыв потянуться к Рицке в утешение.  
— Я брошу курить, — Соби не обещал, но верил в это всем своим существом.  
Ответ Рицки был сродни удару наотмашь.  
— Очередное обещание? — саркастически фыркнул он, скривившись в усмешке, которой Соби прежде никогда у него не видел.  
— Прости, Рицка, — сказал Соби, глядя прямо на Жертву, пытаясь заставить того поверить его словам, прочувствовать их глубину.  
Рицка неожиданно густо покраснел и, казалось, слегка поостыл, но губы все еще были сердито поджаты:  
— Я возвращаюсь домой один. И не приходи сегодня. Это приказ.  
— Понятно, — прошептал Соби, сомневаясь, что Рицка его услышал.  
  
                                                                               ***  
«Но, прошу, позволь мне объяснить», — снова подумал Соби. Он уже подходил к дому Рицки.  
Он попытается заставить Рицку понять, что из-за своей слабости много лет зависел от сигарет.  
  
Соби сомневался, что сможет достоверно описать, насколько выбивала из колеи мысль о том, что он не сможет закурить. Что не вытянет сигарету из пачки с шелестом, сулящим блаженство, не постучит фильтром о пачку, не разгладит одним движением оболочку от фильтра к кончику. И не услышит победное потрескивание, когда маленькое пламя зажигалки подожжет кончик.  
Все это нужно было растолковать Рицке.  
  
«Прошу, позволь мне объяснить», — повторил он про себя в последний раз и начал подниматься к Рицке на балкон. «Будет нелегко бросить курить по-настоящему», — подумал он. Если только Рицка ему не поможет. Если только Рицка, его Жертва, не прикажет ему…  
  
Добравшись до балкона, он с изумлением обнаружил, что Рицка стоит там, и смотрит прямо на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и прячет руки за спиной.  
Соби перемахнул через перила, и Рицка резко отшатнулся назад, покраснев так, что это было заметно даже в вечерней тени, создаваемой светом из спальни.   
  
— Рицка, пожалуйста… — Соби оборвал сам себя, заметив, что Рицка слегка дернулся.  
Рицка отчаянно тряхнул головой, стиснув зубы и сжав губы, издав при этом сдавленный горловой звук.  
Он снова дернулся, надув щеки.  
Обеспокоенный Соби шагнул вперед:  
— Риц…  
И тут Рицка громко закашлялся, выпуская изо рта тонкую струйку сигаретного дыма, и поспешно выпалил:  
— Позволь мне объяснить!


End file.
